My Little Wish
by Hoshino Yumemi
Summary: AU. Aki is a poor girl who doesn't have any friend, until she finally meet him. YuAki / Faithshipping.
1. Wish

**Ai : okay, i'm back.**

**Aki : oh yeah. welcome back.**

**Ai : thanks Aki. Here's my new story~ I hope you like it~**

**Aki : Ai doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's and it's characters.**

**Ai : And if i own it?**

**Aki : *gulp* She will make me as the main protagonist?**

**Ai : Whatever.**

* * *

><p><strong>My Little Wish<strong>

**Chapter 1 : Wish  
><strong>

"Witch! Go away!"

With that, a girl kicked her from her bar, glaring at that poor, red haired girl right in her hazel eyes.

"Never come to my bar again!" She shouted.

"B—But… I'm hungry…" the girl pleaded, but ignored by the bar owner.

"I won't give any food to you, witch!" And she slammed shut the door right in front of her face.

Tears start coming out from her eyes. But she quickly wipe it away before anybody sees it; if someone want to see her anyway.

She is Izayoi Aki. She had beautiful red hair and cat shaped brown eyes. But maybe that's what makes her so different, and hated. Everybody in the village, except her, had beautiful brown and black hair, or that's what she thought. Unknown by her, everybody, especially the women, jealous of her.

She passed the village, ignoring all glares and cries of the babies when she passed. Thought she was hurt inside, she didn't care. And nobody care.

Like always, she always visit the forest near the town. Deep inside that forest, stand an old tree, that said can grant wishes. Nobody believe, even care about that tree. Just her, who always come to take care, and make a wish to God there. She want somebody, anybody, to be her friend. Because, being alone is really lonely, and sad.

Until that time, when her wish granted.

Like days before, she visit that tree, and she met him. A boy, with black spiky hair, and some golden streaks, sat there, like waiting for someone.

"E—Excuse me, umm… sir?" She nervously ask, and that boy turned his attention to her, and stares at her with his beautiful blue eyes.

"Ah… are you going to make a wish here too?" He asked with a small smile. And she nodded, and sat beside him. It was her first time to have conversation with someone. Of course, she is nervous.

"What is your name, miss?"

"Aki… Aki Izayoi"

"Aki, eh?" He laughed softly, "What a nice name you had"

Aki flushed pink. He is the first person who praise her name.

"W—What is your name?"

"Don't be nervous" He laughed, "I'm Yusei Fudo"

"You have a great name too, umm… Yusei"

Yusei smiled, and stood up, "I guess I must go now, Aki. See you later"

Aki nodded, a bit disappointed. But she doesn't have any reason to hold him here, true?

"Y—Yeah, see you"

After Yusei left, Aki feel something inside of her start growing. Happiness. It's already a long time she didn't feel it.

Does that mean her wish has been granted? To have a friend?

* * *

><p><strong>Ai : still, there's so many errors sobs**

**Aki : *pats Ai's back* give her some Reviews to improve her writing skills.**

**Yusei : and if you give her flames, Jack will falcon punched you.**

**Next Chapter : Reasons**


	2. Reasons

**Ai : Guys, seriously, I'm crying ;w; thanks for the reviews! X'3**

**Aki : hahaha**

**Ai : pfft, you're jealous right, Aki?**

**Aki : shut up.**

**Ai : hmph. Okay, this is the second chapter! Hope you like it~**

**Jack : Ai doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or it's character.**

* * *

><p>My Little Wish<p>

Reasons

"Hey, Aki. Do you want some cakes?" Yusei asked, shoving the cake into her face. But Aki quickly shook her head.

"Um… no thanks, Yusei"

It's already a month since their fateful day. Yusei and Aki always meet after that, on the same tree. As far as Aki know, Yusei is the only son of cake shop owner, and his cake (that made by himself, not his parents) is delicious, or that's what she thought. But Aki never tell about herself to Yusei. She just afraid he will hate her, like the others.

"Okay, but please tell me if you're ready" Yusei always said. But she don't know, maybe she will never ready.

Back to that tree, like always, Yusei will always tell her about his story. Like he was almost burn his parents cake shop. Aki was laughing, with her real laugh, not a fake laugh. How long she didn't smile like this?

And Yusei only knew that Aki lives alone. And her life remained mystery to him.

"C'mon! i just made this for you!" Yusei pleaded with his usual puppy-eyes.

Aki feel her face heated up. Yusei made this only for her? He makes her feels really special now.

Shyly, she took it from him and put it in her mouth. Chewing it slowly. It's not really bad, no, it's delicious!

"So? How's it?" Yusei asked, but then he saw a single tear escaped from her cat shaped eyes, "Is… Is that… bad?"

"No, Yusei…" Aki wipe her tear and smiled at him, "It's delicious! I love it!" she wrapped her arms around his waist. Yusei shocked at first, but then patted Aki's head softly.

Aki just realized what she is doing, and quickly pulled apart, from whatever she is doing. It just an accident, true?

He just laughed, and Aki's face redden from minutes to minutes.

"You're so funny, Aki" Yusei commented, smiling. "I'm glad we're a friends"

Yusei's words now echoing on her head. He is her friend? But why? Isn't she is a witch?

"Yusei…" Aki lowered her gaze, "There's something you didn't know about me"

Without waiting any word from him, she run away. No, she can't tell him! He will hate her forever!

"Aki, wait!" Yusei shouted, but she ignored it. This is better. He shouldn't be her friend. He will suffers like the other, who trying to be her friends. And she didn't want him to suffering. _No, not him!_

She keep running, deep inside the forest. Yusei's voice slowly fading, until finally it's gone, completely gone.

Aki leaned into a tree, breathing heavily. Now she is alone again. Maybe she is fated to be alone, without friends. She silently crying. If only Yusei never appeared in front of her…

"Aki…"

She turned back, and Yusei's arms quickly pulled her close. Aki could feel his fast heartbeat. Is that because of tired, or…?

"Aki…" He whispered softly right on her ear, his breath tickling her ear, "What's wrong? Tell me, please"

Aki tries to freed herself, but that's useless. Yusei's hands are just too strong.

"I'm… you didn't deserve me as your friend, Yusei!" She sobbed, "I… I'm just a witch! I… I…"

Yusei strengthened his grip. Aki flinched, why he is so stubborn? Can he just leave her already?

"Aki, no matter you're a witch or not, you're still my friend" Yusei rested his chin on her head, "I don't want to lost my friends, especially you"

Aki's tears pouring faster. She buried her face on his chest and cried loudly. Thumping her fist against his chest, while he just stood there, patting the back of her head and shushed. And finally she stopped crying.

"Are you done?" He asked softly.

"No, not yet."

"Just continue, then"

"Huh?" Aki tilted her head and facing his face, who still smiling. "Yusei, what's your reason?"

"Reason?" Yusei asked, with confused written all over his face.

"Reason for want to be my friend?" Aki explained, "You know, since I'm a witch, monster, freak, and—"

Yusei put his index finger on her lips and sighed, "We not need a reason to be a friend, true?"

Aki stunned. He makes her feels super special now.

"Shall we go then, Aki?"

"Sure" Aki nodded, and smiled to him.

Even if all people in the world laughing at her, as long as Yusei is at her side, she will always happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Yusei : nothing changed.<strong>

**Ai : R-really?**

**Aki : still, with a lot mistakes.**

**Ai : okay, thanks you two.**

**Crow : Review = cookies, Flames = falcon punch**


	3. Awkward Meeting?

**Ai : G-Gomenasai for the long delay! A i'm just really busy /cries**

**Aki : Busy with-**

**Ai : /covers Aki's mouth/ Yusei, disclaimer, if you will.**

**Yusei : Ai didn't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's and it's characters. She only own the plot and _Ryu_.**

* * *

><p>My Little Wish<p>

Chapter 3 : Awkward Meeting?

Aki lowering her hood and entered the building, 'Fudo's Bakery' (A/N : It's a bad name, I know). It was really crowded that day, and Yusei probably busy with them. Part of her said to leave, but other part said to stay and eat. She listened to the other part and walked to the corner of the room and sat there, waiting for Yusei, or someone else to serve her.

"Excuse me, miss" A waiter suddenly patted her shoulder. It's clearly not Yusei's voice, but whatever.

"Can I have the menu, please?" She said, almost whispering. The waiter nodded and put the menu on the table. "Sandwich"

"Okay, please wait for a moment" And with that, the waiter leave her alone.

-xxx-

"Yusei, guess what!"

Yusei turned his head to his friend, Ryu, who had an excited look in his face, "what?"

He takes a deep breath, try to calm himself, and said aloud, almost yelling, "I just meet a beautiful girl!"

Yusei put down his knife and folded his arms in front of his chest and stares plainly at his friend, "Excuse me?"

Ryu dragged him out of the kitchen and pointed his finger to a hooded girl who sat in the corner. "See? She is pretty, isn't it?" He ask, shaking Yusei violently, who try to calm him down.

"Stop shaking me! I can't see her!" Yusei shushed him, and Ryu sighed and grumbling lowly.

Ignoring Ryu's sigh, Yusei focused his sight at that girl. Wait, that girl, isn't that…?

"Hey, Ryu. I will take her order" He suddenly said, almost making Ryu jumped, "I will make sure it's 'her'"

"Her? Who?"

Once again, he ignored Ryu and snatched the food that girl ordered from Ryu's hand, and walk toward that girl's table.

-xxx-

Aki waited patiently while fiddling with her finger. Why it took them a long time just for a sandwich anyway?

"Here's your order, miss"

She cringed when someone whispered softly right in her ear. That voice, that soft voice, it's… it's… Yusei's!

She lowered her hood, so it's completely covered her beautiful face. "U—um… y—yeah, thanks"

Yusei laughed, and grab her chin with his two fingers, and gently moved her face, so he could see her. Aki flushed when they eyes meet.

"Well, Aki. What a surprise to see you here" Yusei smiled. Oh, that breath-taking smile again—wait, what?

"Umm... yeah…" Aki fiddled her finger again. She is clearly nervous, of course. "I just happened to pass by, and… so, I decided to… umm… I decided to pay visit on you"

Yusei laughed, "Well, I'm here now. What can I help you, Aki?"

Aki stunned. Hey, she even didn't think about that!

"Umm… well, I-I guess I will leave now, umm…" She put some money on the table and stand up, but Yusei grabbed her wrist.

"Am I being rude or something?" He asked with a concerned look, and Aki shook her head, "…Then, will you wait on the kitchen? We will talk there, in private." He pointed to a door, the same door that Yusei come from. So, that's the kitchen, huh?

"Is that okay? I mean, I'm not—"

Yusei put his index finger in her mouth and shushed. "Just go there and wait. The shop will closed in thirty minutes so…"

Aki nodded and smiles softly at him. Then, lowered her hood and walked slowly to the kitchen.

-xxx-

Ryu watched as that hooded-girl entered the kitchen. He felt a butterfly on his stomach. She is really beautiful, isn't she?

That girl turned her attention to him, and smiling softly, and he feel his face heated up.

"umm… hi." Ryu greeted her nervously. She didn't answer, but just smiled. His plan to have a conversation with her just failed. Great.

"I'll take my leave, then," He sighed. Then walk past that girl and leave the kitchen. Is that the girl Yusei always talking about? She is kinda weird, isn't she? Yusei always talking about this girl lately, nonstop. And of course, he is curious. And… yeah.

"Hey, Yusei, I'll be going!" Ryu said, half-shouted. Without waiting for Yusei's answer, he opened the shop's front door and leave.

-xxx-

She is being rude again, isn't she?

Aki sighed. But that can't be helped. She was never talked to anyone, but that's before Yusei came to her world. But still, she's nervous. That's the first time anyone other than Yusei, talk to her. Yeah.

She leaned into the girl and folded her arms in front of her chest, and start observing the room. It's not really fancy. With cream-colored wall, an refrigerator near on the corner, and a stove right beside it. There's also a table, with four chairs. There's still have some dirty plates on it. So, this is also a dining room, eh?

Aki giggled to herself. A vision of Yusei and his parents eating and laughing start playing on her head (even she didn't know about Yusei's parents). It's kinda hurts her. She never had a happy family. And now, she is a bit jealous of Yusei.

Sighed, she walked to the table and start cleaning it. She put the dishes gently in the sink and start cleaning them. They sure ate a lot, right? There's so many cream here…

"Kid, what are you doing here?"

Aki quickly turned her head to the caller, and stares at them with her eyes wide. She gulped hard, and smiled nervously to the man and woman, who stares at her with confused eyes.

"Umm… h—hi"

* * *

><p><strong>Aki : ...<strong>

**Ai : ...**

**Yusei : ...**

**Ai : ummm... Please review, and don't flame. =**


	4. Yusei's Desire

**_Title : My Little Wish_**

**_Summary : Aki is a poor girl who doesn't have any friend, until she finally meet him._**

**_A/N : Eeeh! Sorry for the very, very, very long delay . I thought this isn't enough, but I'm going to update it sooner! Promise! Orz_**

**_I don't own 5D's, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!_**

* * *

><p>Yusei closed the door and sighed. Ryu went home a little while ago, so he and Aki the one who left on the store- if his parents didn't count, of course. The last time he recall his parents were baking some cakes after they ate dinner, and then they go somewhere else <em>'God-Only-Knows'<em>.

The raven haired man sighed. He walked to the kitchen. He remember he need to talk about-no, he wanted to know why did she come here. It's not like he don't want she around, he just surprised to see her here, since he already planned to give her a little surprise-his new cake from a new recipe. He want her to be the first person to eat his new creation.

Thinking about this makes blush creeped on Yusei's face. The image of Aki enjoying his creations, smiling, and even crying while saying "it's delicious" always make him happy. He was once said to have a great poker face- that was what his father said once, before meet Aki. She changed his world. She make him always feel happy and protective of her. Too bad she always looked down on herself.

"Aki, sorry for make you waiting." Yusei said while opened the door. He looked around the kitchen and didn't see her around. "Aki?" he entered the kitchen. Not even a single soul there. There's no way she can leave the kitchen- the only way to exit the restaurant is from the restaurant itself and from the main house behind the restaurant. But he was on the restaurant for God's sake and didn't see her. She can't leave through the main house because his parents were-

That's it! Yusei slapped his forehead. Was his parents here and see Aki, and then they kick her out? He never think his parents will come to the kitchen so soon. He thought that his parents were busy in the main house to discuss some new recipes.

Yusei hurriedly look around the kitchen, calling Aki's name hoping she will answer, but she didn't. He decided to look on the main house.

"Aki! Are you-" Yusei was shocked after he opened the door that connected the main house and kitchen. Aki was there, sitting nervously. His parents sit across of her. Seems that they are talking about something. When hear his voice, the three looked at him. Aki seems relieved while his parents stares at him, confused.

"What's with the sudden burst, Yusei?" his dad asked. He had black hair with bangs covering one of his blue eyes. He wear chef's uniform, just like his mother. His mother had brown long hair that tied into buns. She had beautiful brown eyes.

"Who is she? Why is she on the kitchen? I told you to not bring anyone there." His mother told him. The relieved look on Aki's face changed into guilt.

"I have to talk with her about something, that's it." Yusei explained. "I'm going to take her home, it's already late."

"Not a chance," The brown haired woman hold the younger girl's hand, making her looked rather shocked than confused. "She is going to dine with us!" His mother smiled softly to Aki. "Besides, it's already a long time since we had another woman eat with us!"

Yusei was going to object when his father spoke, "Your mother is right, Yusei. She is a girl and it's dangerous to out at night. Why don't we have dinner together." his father winked at him. "She can try your newest creation too, right?"

Yusei's shoulders slumped and he sighed deeply. He never stand a chance against his father. Aki noticed Yusei's expression and then prepared her courage.

"Um... I think I have to leave now." All eyes are on her now. "Yusei seems didn't like I'm around on this time. I don't want to bother all of you." She stood up, but Yusei's mother grip tighten.

"Don't go, please! I still want to talk with you!" Aki couldn't stand against the puppy eyes Yusei's mother giving to her, so she just sighed and nodded quietly.

"Great! I will tell Martha to prepare a big dinner for us!" Yusei's mother chirped. She let go Aki's hand and then walked off. Yusei's father only sighed and followed his wife, both disappeared to the next room.

Aki looked at Yusei, feel guilty and ashamed of herself. "I'm sorry, Yusei. I'm just a bother to you, eh?" Yusei smiled sightly and shook his head. He walked to her and held her hand tightly. The red head stared to his face, who had the most sincere smile she had ever seen.

"No, I'm sorry." He leaned to herself a bit to her face. Aki feel her face hotter when their noses brushed against each other. "There's something I wanted to ask you, anyway."

Aki's face hotter each second passed. She never been this close to any man before, especially Yusei is in front of her; the first human that wanted to become her friend. She feel blessed to have friend like Yusei. But she never imagined to be this close with Yusei!

"Actually, I-"

"Yusei~ The dinner is ready!" The door to the next room opened and Yusei's mother head peeked from the door. Aki turned to her with flushed face, while Yusei, on other hand, looked away in embarrasment. "Oh my! Did I, somehow, interrupting something? Oh, dear! Please continue whille I'm going to have fun watching!"

"We're not going to do anything, mom. Don't worry about it." Yusei let go of Aki's hand and glared at his mother, who just giggling and keep watching them with amused look. "No, mom. Seriously. Me and Aki will come now." He looked at Aki, who nodded slowly. The both walked to the next room, still Yusei's mother watching them.

Aki only chuckled quietly. How she jealous of Yusei's family...

* * *

><p>Martha; Fudo family maid and Yusei's caretaker is an old woman with long-black hair. She wear black dress. Martha put the dinner; some meat, apples, some water and wine (for the adults). Not forget about some cakes that they say <em>'Yusei's new creation'<em>. The cake looked really delicious, it's all covered with white cream, with strawberry on top of it. There's also some pieces of chocolate around the strawberries. Also some cheese on the wall of the cake.

Yusei's mother noticed Aki have been staring at the cake, so she patted Aki's shoulder and remind her about 'dinner-first-then-dessert'. Aki nodded and planning about quickly finish her dinner and eat her dessert. Yusei and his father come last. They said they just talking about something not important. Yusei sat across of Aki while his father sat across of his wife. All of them pray first before start eating.

"So, girl. What's your name?" Yusei's mother asked while cutting her meat and stare at Aki.

Aki gulped the meat and smiled to the older woman."Aki. Sorry I'm late to introduce myself."

"My, my! What a polite kid! So different from the young boy over there." Yusei stared at his mother, eyebrow raised. "Oh, someone is offended by this, eh?" She snickered, before everyone except Yusei laughed.

"I think Yusei is polite," All eyes are on Aki now. "Yusei is really nice guy. Not to mention he is good looking either..." she reduced her voice on the last words, but Yusei's mother hear it anyway.

"Then, are you liking my son, Aki dear?" Both Yusei and Aki choked on their food. They quickly poured some water on their glass and drink it. Both sighing and stared each other with red face.

"I-I..." She took interest in her meat and begin to cut it really fast. Her face practically have the same color with her meat; dark red. "I'm not sure about my feeling. Yusei is a nice person and I'm sure a lot people like him. While me, I think I'm not worthy of him."

Yusei can't help but feel disappointed. Once again, he feel Aki just keep looking down on herself. Yusei always hope once; even just one time, Aki able to see how beautiful she is.

"Oh, dear no! You're beautiful! Please don't think bad of yourself." the older woman said, frowning. "I'm sure Yusei like you. Right, Yusei?"

This time, Yusei is the one that blushing heavily. "Let's not talk about this, mom! We're eating right now! Even, look! You even not touched your meat yet!" Yusei's mother looked down to her plate to see the meat still looked fine, with some small scratches from the knife that never finish the cut. The woman laughed sheepishly and begin to eat.

This time, she is the one that laughed at.

Yusei offered Aki to take her home. She hestitated, but nodded anyway. Now, the both already outside, walking in silence. Aki's hand gripped to the bag of cake Fudo family gave to her. She is so nervous walking with Yusei, even though they're friends.

Her head still filled with questions; what does he feel about her? What does he want to say before dinner? Thinking about Yusei's answers making her dizzy.

* * *

><p><em>"Yusei, are you sure about making branch on other city?" his father asked. Yusei suddenly wanted to open his own cake store on other city. The older man doesn't want to lose his favorite son yet. He feels that Yusei still too young to take care of his own store. Though he know that's wrong. Yusei is a genius in making cakes. His creation is very popular among the city.<em>

_"I'm sure, dad. I want to try myself. It wll become the greatest challenge for me." Yusei said, his face showed determination._

_"Was it because of that woman?"_

_"Aki? Actually yes." He looked away in embarrasment, but it soon faded into sad look. "She looked so sad on this town. People didn't look very friendly to her and that's makes me a bit mad. I want her to smile more. And if this town is being the obstacle, i will gladly remove it to see her smile."_

_His father nodded. He understand how his son feel. It just like how he meet his wife; he fell in love, their parents didn't approve their relationship, and they run away together. And then they made this cake shop together. It was a lovely story for them._

_"Alright, Yusei. Just tell her about this. I will look for a nearby city that have an empty land or rented building, okay?"_

_Yusei nodded and hug his father. He know he can depend on him anytime._

Now Yusei only need to tell Aki. He don't know how she will react at this, but it's worth to try. Just as he going to ask, Aki suddenly turned to him and leaned closer, making his face grew hotter.

"Thank you, Yusei." her face turned to sad smile. "Your famil is really nice." After that, she quickly leave him alone.

Yusei still nailed on his place. He is now sure; he will take Aki away from this place, the place that always take away her smile and brought her to tears. He will take Aki with him, just to find the true happiness for both of them.


End file.
